


See What You Want And Take It

by Lightw99d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin loves Arthur very much, Merthur - Freeform, don't read if you don't like smut, gwaine is a legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightw99d/pseuds/Lightw99d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights of Camelot are celebrating a victory, but it's not very fun for Merlin who has to deal with Arthur's rudeness. But it's not like Merlin hates Arthur, really it's the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What You Want And Take It

The Knights of Camelot could be a loud group - particularly when they were left alone in the tavern after closing hours - one the perks of having the king fight with them. The Knights were celebrating a particularly big win, which as usual had Merlin doing all the work behind the scenes and the Knights just knocking a few heads around, but Merlin still happily served the Knights there mead and was even offered a seat between Lancelot and Arthur - offered by Lancelot of course.

"I'm very proud of what you have achieved tonight, and I'd like to raise a toast to the Knights of Camelot, and I pray that we conquer many more great battles in the future." Arthur lifted his mug with the Knights following suit.

"To Camelot!" Merlin exclaimed in excitement, Arthur shot him a glare

"Merlin, that's what I'm supposed to say." He said bitterly, Merlin couldn't help but grin as he always did when Arthur was picking on him

"Well, you didn't say it." Merlin started back, he loved to get a rise out of Arthur, having Arthur's steady gaze on him was exciting for Merlin and was the time when Arthur paid him the most attention.

"Merlin, maybe if you'd shut up for one moment th-"

"But you had stopped talking-"

"No, I-"

"I hate to interrupt but your bickering is ruining the mood, I'm trying to get drunk here and you're not making it very easy." Gwaine smirked at the two, Merlin always noticed Gwaine smirking at them and winking in their direction, it was always as if he knew something they didn't.

"I apologise on Merlins behalf." Arthur said, Merlin simply rolled his eyes and got up to refill the other Knights mugs. He got a thank you from all the Knights except Arthur who didn't even look at him. Merlin had gotten fed up many times with Arthur recently, he would tell him that Arthur doesn't appreciate him enough, Arthur would be kind to him for a few days then he'd return back to his pratty self, and the cycle would continue. He'd even gotten Gwaine to talk to Arthur once, earning Gwaine an extra hour of training. It wouldn't have been hard for Arthur to say thank you once in a while.

"So, Percival, tell us about that woman you were with last night." Elyan grinned at his friend, Percival's smile said it all which made Elyan ask many questions. Merlin was bored of the conversation, and he could tell Lancelot and Leon were too. But the others were hanging on to all of Elyans questions and all of Percival's answers.

"Merlin, fill me up again." Arthur basically demanded, shoving his mug in Merlins direction without even looking at him. Merlin grabbed the mug and began to fill it up again, all the while muttering under his breath,

"Of course sire, anything you say sir dollophead." He could hear Lancelot and Leon trying not to laugh at him but letting slight giggles escape. He placed Arthur's mead in front of him and tried to listen back into the Knights conversation. They were now onto one of Gwaines stories, which sounded more exciting than Percival's.

"And she had me tied up, and then - this is the good part - she started blowing me like I was here favourite treat," Gwaine took a chug of his mead and continued, "it was the most intense pleasure I've ever felt - I bet it was because she had magic-"

"You slept with someone who had magic? Do you have no self respect, Gwaine?" Arthur interjected. Merlin could feel his chest tightening at Arthur's words, any hope Merlin had of Arthur accepting him was ebbing away everyday.

"It's not about self respect, I have plenty of that. It's seeing what I want and taking it, you should try it sometime it's very nice." Gwaine winked at Arthur, who raised his eyebrows. Merlin hadn't known of anyone Arthur was pining for, after Guinevere had to move to an outerlying village to care for her father Arthur had loved nobody.

"Merlin, is there much going on in the love life of a servant?" Arthur quickly changed the subject, Merlin had to hold back a retort about "broom closets" and "quickies between serving meals", to instead say "all the servants are quite ugly."

"Don't let George hear you say that." Arthur replied. Merlin chuckled at the thought of him and George, the overly enthusiastic servant having a quickie, George was not his type. His type was more tall, blonde kings who enjoys to ridicule his servant.

"Leon, you look practically exhausted! Let me take you to your room, I think you've had too much mead." Gwaine suddenly exclaimed. He abruptly stood up, grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him out the door, an "I've had half of what you've had" could be heard from Leon. Elyan and Percival quickly followed after them, whooping as they went out the door.

Lancelot stood and shook Arthur's hand, smiled at Merlin and said "I better make sure they all get to their rooms without disturbing anyone. Goodnight my lord."

Merlin clenched his jaw as he realised he was alone with Arthur, as much as wanted to be alone with Arthur, he also didn't want to. Arthur was nicer to him when they were alone, but he had been particularly pratty tonight and Merlin didn't know if he had the control in him to not snap at Arthur.

"I'll go prepare your room for sleep, sire." Merlin said, making an attempt to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur called him back before he could exit, "don't think I can't hear what you say under your breath."

Arthur's eyes were hard, but his mouth was curled into a smile.

"I'm sorry, sire?" Merlin asked, unsure whether Arthur was mad or just teasing him.

"I'm not angry at you Merlin. I usually never am." Arthur said, his voice soft in contrast to earlier. Merlin just scoffed at the King.

"Then why are you always so rude to me?" He questioned, he was very aware of his arms flailing around, he must look like a ridiculous squid.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't intend to be rude to you, I'm just frustrated."

Merlin glared at Arthur. He was frustrated? Shouldn't Merlin be the one frustrated? Merlin was the one who had to save Arthur's arse everyday, Merlin was the one who had to live with his secret of having magic, Merlin was the one who had to serve the arrogant King.

After Merlin glaring at Arthur for a few moments without speaking Arthur decided to speak again, "I'm frustrated, Merlin, because...I don't know how to say this."

Merlin continued to glare at him, Arthur swallowed - Merlin tried to avoid staring at his Adam apple and wishing his lips were on it - and he tried to express himself again, "You know what Gwaine was saying about seeing what you want and taking it? I think I know what he's talking about, I fear I've been to obvious."

'About what?" Merlin was getting very annoyed at Arthur beating around the bush - all he wanted was to go to bed and not get up for a week.

"About my feelings for you, Merlin."

Merlins breath caught in his throat, and his expression must have been mistaken for bewilderment and not surprise by Arthur who made a pained expressed and stated towards the door.

"Arthur, wait!" Merlin yelled. Arthur slowly turned to face Merlin, there was something like shame on his face and Merlin wanted to both slap it and kiss it off. Arthur quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's inappropriate-"

Before Arthur and a chance to finish his sentence Merlin was grabbing hai collar and pulling him forward, his lips found Arthur's and locked them in a tight embrace. Arthur was breathing heavily but his hands managed to find Merlins waist and bring it closer to his own. Merlin could hardly breathe, the kiss was inedescribale. Sure, Merlin had kissed a few people before, there were a couple kids when he was younger back in Ealdor, and of course Freya who he had loved dearly, but nothing compared to kissing  Arthur. It was as if he were in one of his dreams about the young prince, and any moment now Gaius would be banging on the door for him to wake up. But no. Arthur was really there, he really was running his hands over Arthur's shoulders and kissing Arthur's lips. The kiss was so deep yet Arthur somehow managed to make it even deeper when he pulled Merlins body flush against his own, they were closer than they had ever been and Merlin didn't know if his senses could take it. He broke away from the kiss, and before Arthur could say anything he went to work kissing his neck, Arthur let out a surprised groan and clutched onto Merlins hips, his fingers surely leaving marks.

"Merlin, you don't know how long I-I," he stuttered as Merlin lifted his shirt off and started swirling his tongue around his nipples, "fuck that feels to good."

"Arthur." Merlin breathed as he began to sink to his knees in front of the King, a position he never thought he'd be in.

Arthur bit his lip, awaiting Merlins next move. Merlin unbuttoned the Kings trousers and pushed them down along with his undergarments. Merlin was pleased to see Arthur was hard, his cock pink and ready. Merlin wrapped his mouth around the head and Arthur let out a deep moan, his head falling back and his hands settling in Merlins hair. Merlin swirled his tongue around the head, passing the slit on purpose so Arthur would tighten his grip in Merlins hair. Merlin licked a stripe from the base of Arthur's cock to the tip and then took the head back into his mouth.

"Merlin, just su-" Merlin quickly took Arthur all the way in, literally all the way in - thank god for Merlins basically non-existent gag reflex because Arthur started moving his hips back and force basically face fucking Merlin. Arthur was struggling to keep his gaze on Merlins, it felt so good and all he wanted to do was feel this good forever, he felt euphoric. Merlin continued sucking, his hands that has been gripping the back of Arthur's thighs moved around to cup and fondle his balls which obviously gave Arthur quite a surprise since he let out a gasp and his eyebrows rose into his fringe. Merlin breathed through his nose as he sucked Arthur, his tongue flat on the underside of his dick was driving him wild. Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer, Merlin was working him so well and dare Arthur say it, brilliantly. Arthur kept moving his hips against Merlins face but eased the grip in Merlins head allowing Merlin to bob his head backwards and forwards on Arthur's dick in time with Arthur's hips.

"Mer-r-lin." Arthur's moans had become shaky and his hips had lost their rhythm. Merlin knew Arthur was close so he pulled out completely - much to Arthur's disappointment - and wrapped his mouth around Arthur's head again and continued to suck on it and swirl his tongue around it.

"Shit- i - fuck Merlin." Arthur moaned as his whole body shook from his orgasm, the moan was the most amazing thing that Merlin had ever heard, he wanted to hear that everyday. Arthur looked so beautiful when he was coming, his golden hair practically shone and his face twisted with pleasure was a sight to behold. Arthur came in Merlins mouth, his hot sticky cum filled Merlins mouth and Merlin swallowed it down because who wouldn't if they were sucking Arthur? Arthur tucked himself in, his eyes tightly shut, and knelt down to Merlins level on the floor. He reached out and wiped the side of Merlins mouth where some cum had escaped, he held his finger up to Merlin who hungrily sucked on his finger, driving Arthur crazy at knowing what else Merlin could do with the hat mouth other than constantly talking.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur said, his hand rubbing circles on the side of Merlins face, Merlins cheeks were pink but he looked back into Arthur's eyes with so much passion Arthur felt he was going to explode.

"I love you too Arthur." He said, Arthur embraced Merlin in a tight hug, then pulled him to his feet. He slung an arm around Merlins shoulder as they exited the tavern.

"Oh, did I mention you have to clean out the stables tonight?" Arthur said in his usual annoying King tone.

"You're such a prat." Merlin laughed and planted a soft kiss on the side of Arthur's face. The two walked back to the castle, laughing and kissing. They'd have to remember to thank Gwaine tomorrow.


End file.
